random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonar553
Sonar553 is an active RFF player. Sonar553 had joined the wiki around August 2016, but has been active in the RFF fights since December. He has since been a valiant warrior, and has fought greatly. His notable appearance, insignia and nickname is "The shadow of darkness". He has high resistance to numerous attacks, and is an incorporeal fighter in another entity form, which helps him not take damage from certain attacks. Sonar553's Weapons (Back from Retirement!) Over the rounds of RFF, SuperSpyChase, now named Sonar553, also known as SSC, has introduced various different weapons and defense mechanisms, especially through the process of building. SSC's attacks can include the following elements: #Fire #Ice #Electricity #Poison #Sleep #Knockback #Stagger #CRITICAL #Tumble #Explosiveness #Radioactive Element #Healing #Fortune #Luck #Strength #Weakness #Shriveling #Death #Formula XIV #Plague #Regular #Static #Paralysis #Slowness #Mixed The sign C/E means the weapon is compatible with the 25 elements. Common Weapons LaZer Blaster: A Narrow, long gun with the front shaped like a howitzer. Its markings are purple and green while the rest of the Blaster is black. The Gun currently resides in 3 modes: #Elemental Damage: The least damage-inducing setting. It resides in either an electric, fire or ice attack towards the victim #Heavy Blaster: A singular forceful shot towards the victim that knocks them back, and cripples them immediately with the fired laser #Electric Charge: The most damage-inducing, including an electrical charge to electrocute the victim. The laser is so powerful it can break through the general Minecraft Obsidian with just one touch. Scythe (Unspecified): '''A weapon with a large, sharp blade at the the top of the weapon. One swipe with the scythe would cause immense damage and bleeding to death. It can also destroy through numerous material. '''C/E Corrosive Grenade: A one-time use grenade out of 5 per round. This grenade, when exploded, will corrode anything in its 10 meter radius. It is highly dangerous. C/E Force Gun: '''A blaster that pushes enemies away with tremendous force. '''Evilness Laser: A small blaster with way too many functions. There are only three, under the possession of Sparky and 404. They also have an insanely high battery but they run off of princess screams. One scream, however, will recharge all three at once. SSC also used to have one, but Sparky Tornadoed it away when SSC lost their mind. C/E Majestic Bow: '''Basically a bow from Minecraft, except it has ALL the enchantments. There is an unlimited supply of bows, and the bow has an an increased damage infliction than that of a regular bow by 3500x. Victims getting hit by the bow will face serious damages. The bow consists of 25 different arrows, all from the above elements The attacks reside in Regular or Shadow. '''C/E Ray Gun: A Gun that can be shot through numerous elements, and shoots numerous rays, dealing splash damage. Damage caused reside in Medium to High. C/E Liquid Nitrogen Sealed in a handheld case, Throwing it will make it explode and freeze anybody in its radius, and makes them fragile like crystal, therefore making it extremely easy to kill. Barriers In numerous rounds, SSC would introduce barriers into the RFF rounds. The barriers have such a high capacity, which causes a debate for godmodding. These barriers are summoned by a Handheld device, and is recently moved to the form of headphones. SuperSpyChase has the ability to make the barriers revolve around him, making him "inside" the barrier, but unaffected. There are 6 different barriers introduced by SuperSpyChase. #'Health Barrier:' Least used by SuperSpyChase. This barrier instantly regenerates, revive and heal allies, as well as himself. However, the capacity for health varies on which person is targeted to. There is more HP given to the general fight rather than to oneself. #'Electric Barrier:' Like the Health Barrier, this is rarely used. More than 1000 watts (soon to be more) are within the barrier, and entering it will cause immediate shock, and will continue to shock unless retreated from the zone, which is, however, difficult. This Barrier can be destroyed through a process of using conductors and redirecting the electrons from the barrier, but this, however takes a long time. It can also be destroyed when the maximum capacity for electrical discharge has been met. 4E: Electricity, Static, Weakness, Radioactivity #'Immobilization Barrier:' A Barrier that functions more like a wall. Any passing material will penetrate through the barrier, but will freeze into one place, motionless. The more speed the item has (assuming it is directed at the barrier), the farther it goes inside the barrier. This barrier has a high capacity for what it can hold-having too many objects will cause it to become unstable, and eventually destroyed. Alpha654 was the first person to find a way to destroy it instantly. #'Absorb Barrier:' The most debated (for godmodding) among all other barriers, as it is one of the most formidable and difficult to break. Any object that is touched by the Absorb barrier would, as guessed, be absorbed and retained. These objects can be from a simple rock to a firing laser, and farther. Though seemingly impossible to destroy, it does have a limit. #'User-Preventing Barrier:' This barrier can also be debatable for preventing user attacks. The barrier is used, usually when SSC is immensely triggered by either attacks a person made, logic, being almost defeated, and more. The barrier would prevent almost any attacks by the user it is set to, but can be, however destroyed instantly by other people. The only time when nobody else can destroy it is when a specific Godmodding situation happens #'Expulsion Barrier: '''Special kind of holographic barrier that shoots itself numerous turrets at a target, which emits a blue aura after being hit. The aura causes objects to freeze. The aura can only travel a radius of 15 meters. ForceFields Force fields are the opposite of a barrier in a way. They ENCOURAGE something to happen. It can be from a damage increase to a damage decrease to Element attack or Stun, etc. The force fields SSC makes are used against a target and not himself. These are the force fields Sonar553 makes: '''Attack/Status Ratio +: '''Increases attack by x500%, and encourages all status effects by SSC to initiate. Lasts for 3 turns. '''FreezeFire:' Oddly enough, this force field causes 75% of meelee attacks by SSC to have the effect of FREEZE AND FIRE, which counteract, but don't. Lasts for 4 turns. Destruction: '''Causes a 150% increase in Stagger Ratio, and higher Critical rates. Lasts for 1 extra turn. '''Rate 4/1: '''Causes all elemental ratio to be quadrupled in damage and pain and seriousness. Lasts for 5 turns '''CRITICAL: '''Focuses solely on Critical, which gains a 300% jump in critical ratio. Lasts for 3 turns. Summoning And Controlling Items '''Magic Notebook: '''A recent material introduced in a Sassers Vs Antisassers thread. When something is written in the notebook, such as a pirate ship, it summons a Pirate ship nearby. The magic paper also can use commands to make items go wherever necessary. '''Hex Shield: This is not just a shield, but a weapon by command. The shield is most resistant to melee, range and elemental attacks. All range attacks, like an arrow or a laser, Is deflected, but the Hex Shield takes minor damage from a laser. The Shield can also be used as a weapon, and can be used to ram the enemy to a wall or the floor or to stab, as the shield has 6 sharp edges. Could be considered an upgraded version of Sparky's Force Shield. C/E Double-Shadow Showdown: '''Process of two black shadows to form from SSC using yet another handheld device. The shadows fight like a corporeal, and are not effected to sunlight or shade at all (they are basically a human in a black form), though the damage made by a shadow is smaller than the attacks made by SSC. Each shadow can take on two different enemies at a time. '''C/E Shadow of Darkness: '''A retaliation method of SSC when killed brutally, unfairly or insignificantly. Through this process, SSC would respawn...as a shadow, made mostly out of darkness. It cannot be killed through its incorporeal state, and attacks by SSC at this form are increased IMMENSELY. '''Being in this form means that he will have NO MERCY to anyone, 10% chance not even allies, and will attack with great power. He can also become in this state out of anger. This state will make him resistant to almost anything, and any attacks by melee or range will phase through him. He cannot take elemental damage too. C/E The process is done if SSC is killed very brutally, by an unfair manner or insignificantly, and even out of anger. When dead, he transforms into the Shadow of Darkness right on the spot, but respawns in a new location. Features include: Phasing through items, Teleportation, Taking over an object, Invisibility... Transform: Shadow: Another way to become a shadow, except manually changing himself to shadow, not after death. In this case, passive to his allies. However, as SSC isn't dead at this process, his Shadow form is corporeal. C/E Hexagon Barrier: A group of 6 Hex Shields fused together to make a revolving barrier around SSC. EXTREMELY resistant and strong. Range attacks are nothing against the Barrier: Any range attacks are deflected: Lasers do not deal damage. The barrier also prevents elemental attacks. Meelee damage is VERY minor, and the attacker will stagger and be knocked back if hitting the barrier. Could be considered an intensely upgraded version of Sparky's Force Shield. C/E Drawback Retaliation: Can only be used once every round. If SSC is killed, a definite death will apply to the attacker too. Shadow Fusion of Elements: The ultimate fusion between 1 to 25 elements listed in the 25 bows and arrows in the Majestic Bow. Being all of this makes SSC IMMENSELY POWERFUL. C/E Control Loss: '''If SSC is very upset, or extremely anxious, there a 3% chance that the Shadow of Darkness would overtake his behavior, causing him to become dark and evil. Summoned Entities '''Patapons: * Variety of Uberheroes * All 9 Patapon 2 troops * Hero from Patapon 2 * A specially made airship for the Patapons * Meden Annoying Dog: Toby Fox. Invincible. Annoys a player at any random turn, and may absorb objects. The object size is not limited, meaning the dog can also absorb humans and weapons. If anyone tries to kill the dog, it will immediately kill the user, then leave the game until the next round is made, but this is the only exception that Annoying Dog will attack. Chooken: A very annoying chicken entity. Can surprise attack anyone (copied from google image) And can ambush whenever he feels like, whatever. When surprise attacking, he cannot be killed. The Patapon Airship The Patapon Airship is a special Airship made by Sonar553. It is made to help make the Patapon Army travel, and start attacking. There is a total of 33 Airships. Contents: * Patapon E1 Ships Patapons fram Patapon 1 are abundant in 10 of these airships. Their attacks are moderate compared to all other groups **'Patapon Spawner' Patapons revive, reform and are created here due to a specialized cap system involving a part of Mater, the Tree of Life. **'Mater, The Tree of Life': Plant whose roots are connected to the soil, and chamber the caps to its bud to revive dead/exhausted patapons. **'Memory Hall': This hallway is a memorabilia to the warriors of Patapon, and has the scrolls and legends that help Patapons be who they are. Without them, the Patapons would not be able to be successfully formed. **'Hero Quarters' The strongest Patapon from each group have a Headquarters here, and it is within 20 rooms of the Airship. ***'Kyusu, the Yaripon': A special Barsala rarepon, wielding Dokankel's Fang. Yaripon representative. The most popular rarepon type. ***'Ryu, the Tatepon': Wielding Gong's Scythe and Ancient Shield, this Moyuun is a wonder. Tatepon reprasentative. ***'Karsi, the Yumipon': Gekolos rarepon, wielding a Dream Bow, making sure foes are put to rest silently with his sleeping ratio of 60%. Yumipon Representative. ***'Rasii, the Kibapon': Pyokoran rarepon, wielding a Great Fire Lance, with his trusty steed Deep Impact, Pummeling anything in the way. Fast speed. Kibapon Reprasentative. ***'Bruns, the Dekapon': A Mogyuun rarepon, alternating between Dream Club and Divine Club Kami, with his Magic Chronos. Dekapon Representative. ***'Tiksu, the Megapon': A Pyokoran rarepon, wielding Shoshookle's Horn. Musician of Death. Megapon representative. *'Patapon E2 Airships': Patapons from Patapon 2 are here. More advanced features are here. 10 Airships **'Patapon Spawner' **'Mater, The Tree of Life' **'Walk of Fame': A hallway commemorating the warriors who sacrificed their life against the Karmens. **'Arsenal Room': List of Artillery, Weapons, Defensive Armour and Caps are located here. **'Scroll Room': Room containing all the scrolls that help form a Patapon class. **'Evolve Map': Interactive Map that helps create one's own Patapon, and gives them info on each rarepon type. **'High-Rank Artillery Room': List of more powerful weapons. KEEP OUT. **'Supernatural Resources Room': Supernatural beings that help make resources and materials for Patapons to use. **'Resource Storage': Storage that holds all resources. Only 3 Mater seeds have been recovered. Regular Transportation Tools Elytra: A simple Elytra to glide in the air, But has a Star Wars Force Shield to protect SSC from taking any ranged attacks. Devices NW Headphones: '''NW, signature for NightWalker. SSC uses this device, partially for motivation. Real use is to create sound waves on each side to ruptures everything nearby using oscillation. It is a safe area for SSC, basically. '''Derini Entinor: A weird cylindrical device that is used for creating massive beams, from a thin laser type, to a whole circular format that gradually gets bigger by time. The types of beams created are as follows: * SONAR Beam: A Powerful beam that is made simply by sound. When it hits the object, it physically damages it massively, and also because of its loudness, disrupts the air by its lethal noise. * Holo-Beam: A beam which is a Hologram. Cannot be destroyed. The beam induces moderate damage, and will electrocute anyone who touches it. * Death InfraBeam: Used solely for immediately killing an enemy, or at least cause massive damage. It is a one-time use per round setting. However, it cannot make a circular shape and gradually start waxing. It can only make a maximum size of 1/6 of a circle. * Epzloacijav: Unknown Matter. Do not touch. May cause ripples in timelines and destroy numerous Worlds. * Riley's Sector: Shoot's a fast beam that causes intensive damage and shock. The Shadow Note that SSC can also use the above objects. Shadow Blaster: '''A "gun" that resides in 3 modes: '''C/E #Plague Thruster: Original shot would cause minor-moderate damage to victim, but a black, shadow-like plague will start to build up from the legs of the victim. When the plague touches, the victim starts to feel a shooting pain. When the Plague engulfs the whole victim (3 turns), it's immediate death. Can be removed through the process of sonic speed, being incorporeal, totem of undying, becoming Shadow Type, being Dark, or Lava. #Shadow Burst: A quickshot that would make the victim dizzy and nauseated, and causes the mind to be cloudy. Damage is Serious. #Silhouette Destructor: Destroys any object with a low opacity (This depends on features such as colour, transparency, low light level and visual aspect) in front of it no questions asked. However, this can only be used three times in Shadow Form per round. Special Setting would be to destroy anything of Dark Colour, but can be used only 1 time, of the three times, currently. Shadow Scythe: '''A darker and shady form of the regular Scythe, except more powerful and results in the victim having the Plague. '''C/E Shadow Mace: A special black Mace that cannot be destroyed due to its shadow form. Causes Massive damage, and inflicts the Plague. Phases through objects, dealing more damage on different areas of the victim, rather than one area. Perilous Control: 'At shadow form, SSC has the ability to move random objects and control them to move, especially throwing them at a victim. Size is not limited, and nor is colour at play, unless the object is larger than a human. Entities are exceptions. '''Shadow Barrier: '''This Barrier is the most unique as it takes on many different features. Any small range object, like an arrow that touches this barrier becomes a shadow too, however not killing SSC as he made it. Any other object, except for lasers would start to cripple upon touch. A user running through the object will end up having the Plague, except the Plague develops at a faster speed (to 1 turn) and can only be removed through lava. (WHICH NEEDS TO BE REASONABLY OBTAINED) The barrier is indestructible unless attacks as an incorporeal/dark/shadow form are made or if SSC is killed. At incorporeal damage, the barrier has the same capacity of the Immobolization Barrier. '''Perilous Self-Throw: '''Same as Perious Control, but SSC is in the object himself. '''Oil Splash: ' SSC has the ability to turn into oil, which is causes massive damage, and in numerous cases, fatality. This process is done by having the oil touch the enemy/victim. The damage is maximized by quantity, however fatality line does not need much of oil for it to happen, rather 2 mm of oil is needed. The oil also breaches objects from their set skills and abilities and cripples them, destroying it. However, using an object does not always limit the oil to reaching the player. '''.exe Explosion: '''not a common attack as shadow. Can be commonly seen in normal attacks. This attack is done if any sense of unwanted fighting actions occur to SSC. In that case, he will anchor himself to one place, state how he stopped working, and charge 3 turns until exploding. Usually, the explosion is a Fatal Annihilation, which takes him 10 turns to get him back together. Do note that when he is in that state, nothing will work against him. Any attack or turn made against him will immediately nullify. The exe is usually detected when there are numerous prompts of NO. repeatedly to a maximum of 10 times, within 20 of his posts. in the .exe state, NO. will be infinite until he fully regroups. Shadow Tools '''Shadow Elytra: A extremely durable and more aerodynamic glider wings that take on more velocity. Destroying it is near impossible when build in to an evolved SoD form. The Elytra can also cause intense bleeding if someone were to merge onto the side/edges of the wings. Note the weapons are of free use and can be used even without shadow form. Bloodstream Over the period of being an RFF player, Sonar has been able to get new capabilities. While still retaining a shadow format, Sonar can be able to change into a hellish lynx and get ready to pounce at any times. There is also fire and blood inducing mechanics. Skills Include: - Quick Evasion - Flaming an object - Making Blood Curl during an attack - Uninstant Death, Any Instakills will be sold as 1 to a maximum of 9 - Immune to fire damage. (Note: These are the skills if Sonar has not fused with the Shadow format) Special attacks include: Lethal Pounce: 'Sonar will valiantly jump into the enemy it sees. During the leap, he's invincible. If he's not leaping, he's back to the vulnerable state he currently was in. When he pounces and swipes at his victim, all the victim will see is the running of continuous blood. '''Bloodshed: ' '''Emphatic Hell: BURN: Feline Collision: Claw Swipe: Weapons Assortment "Melee" Weapons Scythes: The weapon SSC is notorious in using is the scythe. He has numerous scythes to go through. Scythe (Unspecified): '''A weapon with a large, sharp blade at the the top of the weapon. One swipe with the scythe would cause quite some damage. It can also destroy through numerous material. (Attack Element: Slash) '''Quickflash Scythe: This scythe, made from a rare ore by a demon realm blacksmith, is a fine specimen which is both featherlight and razor-sharp. (Attack Element: Slash) Shadow Scythe: '''A darker and shady form of the regular Scythe, except more powerful and results in the victim having the Plague. (Attack Element: Slash Darkness, Shadow) '''Phantom Scythe: ''This ghostly scythe can assimilate even the most valiant warriors out of their corpses, and even wipe souls out of their existence, having been gifted with the great attack power of stagger and critical effects. (Attack Element: Slash Darkness, Shadow) * Additional Effects: Strikes the enemy more than once in one swing, causing more intense damage. '''Deathsoul Scythe': This grim reaper scythe can slash apart a great warrior's very soul. Its blade is imbued with poison and sleep effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) Great Mighty Scythe/Great God Scythe: This holy scythe blessed by a higher Djinn, boasts great attack power and ultimate critical effect. (Attack Element: Slash Light) Deathmoon Ultimate Scythe (!): In legend, this ultimate scythe, is said to be capable of slicing the Moon herself into two. (Attack Element: Slash Holy, Light, Darkness, Critical, Stagger, Boosting all) The Reaper: ''A legendary Scythe foretold to have turned a hero into a soul in just a touch of its fine blade. Bestowed with the most powerful of death effects.'' Actual Attack-Uses energy of the attacker and their own attacks, and have the same power of the attacks hit back to them with a greater force + the side effects of the scythe + higher Critical, making it massive damage and almost fatal) Note: Object can only strike entities, not objects. Swords/Blades The "1" Blade: '''Blade shaped like a 1. For every hit, there is 10% of every status effect. Tridents '''Trident of Poseidon: '''A water based Trident that brings all aqua-based liquids together and causes a large splash and oceanic wave when hit. Moderate damage for hit, Increased Major damage with tidal wave. Sound-Based Weapons Guns: '''SoundWave Gun: '''Shoots sound waves that rupture anything in contact due to oscillation. Similar to NW Headphones, except the gun is more direct. Horns: '''Tebhanho Horn: '''Causes numerous sound waves to cause piercing damage, alongside the 115% ratio of Stagger. '''The Screamer: Can fire deafening soundwaves at the opponent causing their bodies to shaken and get thrown across the field due to the deafening sounds * Additional Effects: 95% Bleeding, 75% Staggering, 25% Numbness, 40% Critical Ratio, 80% Knockback. (Can counter attacks if used properly) Mute Horn: A terrifying horn that, with one blast of this horn, everyone will deafen for a turn. Makes detecting an attack harder to detect. However, this makes Sonar's other horns less efficient for the 10 turns. Range Weapons Bows: Universal Bow of Fatality: '''This bow can fire four arrows at once with Random effects, such as: * First Effect: Fire, Electric, Illusions * Second Effect: Blindness, Staggering, Stunning * Third Effect: Numbness, Critical, Double Damage * Fourth Effect: Poison, Bleeding, Knockback Additional Bonus Effects: If the selected row of effects are not blocked and all have afflicted the opponent, All the effects turn into: * First Effect: Fire & Meteors, Electric & Lightning, Illusions & Craziness * Second Effect: Blindness & Nausea, Staggering & Shaken, Stunning & Combustion * Third Effect: Numbness & Weakened, Critical & Pin-point Accuracy, Double Damage & Damage Buff * Fourth Effect: Poison & Plague, Bleeding & Fatal Knockout, Knockback & Brain Damage If used properly, All Effects are afflicted with x2. '''Wreena's Bow: '''An oddly shaped bow that shoots bend arrows that go erratically straight, but twist and gain size as further traveled. The further it travels, the higher the damage. Guns: '''Machine Pistol Ultra: '''A machine Pistol that deals minor to moderate damage every shot. However, this gun shoots RAPIDLY, 12 times a second. Due to speed, damage is maximized. '''Magnetized Steel Ray: '''Weird gun that causes serious damage and a bit of stunning, as well as making victims magnetized to their own summons, for that turn. '''GrappleZ4: '''A grappling hook to go from one place to another, or to attach something and reel, or to attack as the metal causes high damage due to the upgrade. '''Sawblade Shooter: '''Shoots Sawblades that come in numerous different forms: * '''Metallic Sawblades: '''Shoots metal Sawblades that is spinning at high speed and causes serious damage dring spinning and sharp edges. * '''Golden Sawblades: '''Causes more damage despite not being able to spin properly. * '''Chain Fusion: ''' Black saws attacked together by chains. Melting in some sort of way, causing poisonous damage by splash, and Serious Damage. * '''StretchBAND: '''Saws that stretch out in length and become "melted wheels" at a point. Attack is erratic. Damage is only moderate, but he saw can hit more than once due to its inconsistent movement. * '''Holo-Saw: Hologram of a Saw. Cannot be destroyed, and causes moderate damage and paralysis. * The AllMan: In a world of conspicuousness, this saw will cause an array of weird effects, coming from anything. or Everything? We do not know. In fact, the world is like a dream.. A weird one indeed. Shock, Hallucination is something that appears from this item from reverie... or what if it isn't reverie? Living in a void. * DeathINATOR: '''Saw to ensure death by causing almost Fatal damage, though not quite. any damage that was induced beforehand a user will almost instantly die from this Saw, which can only be used 3 times. * '''Boomerang Neon: '''A special Saw that works like a boomerang, causing maximum damage when spun back, and causes an array of flashing lights, causing stun. * ''Shadow Saw: The Power of the Shadow lurks... A painful way to go with this Saw lies indeed...'' * '''Rod: '''Small ball saw that is easily durable. though minor damage, it can be struck numerous times in one sitting, maximizing damage and also is really efficient use. * '''SmokeSaw: '''A saw made entirely of smoke and clouds... Causes some moderate damage and possibly sleep * '''Element Saw: '''1 of 25 elements, or fusion. * '''ExplosionRed Saw: Flashes pulsing red lights, and then detonates instantly upon contact, causing serious damage. The saw breaks into 4 pieces and goes in different directions. It is possible for it to hit another player further away after detonation, however that deals mild damage. * Disc Format: CD Scratch? Not a problem. This one goes horizontally, causing a more sharper spin attack. Can easily rip through an abdomen. Spark Blaster: Shoots out electricity sparks that zaps enemies for massive damage. Added 175% Electricity boost, as well at 85% Stagger and 45% Critical. Staves Encycle Staff: The staff that combines all elemental attacks into one and maximizes damage during the process. Attacks can also be boosted by its single element. Element 1: Fire: Fireball, SunShot, Meteorite Shower, Volcano Blast, Lava Pit.... * Status Effects: 115% Burn/ Ignite Ratio Element 2: Electricity: Nova Nova, Flash Crack Boom, Thundercloud, Aura of Electricity, Spark Flash, Sprite * Status Effects: 125% Electricity Ratio, 65% Stagger Ratio Element 3: Ice: Ice pellets, Freeze, Snowflake attack, Comet, Iced Meteorites... * Status Effects: 100% Freeze Ratio Element 4: Poison: Poisonous Spew, Venomist * Status Effects: 105% Poison Ratio Element 5: Melee: Blade Dance 150% Melee damage, 50% in Critical, Stagger and Knockback. Every single attack can be combined into one massive attacks, but needs a recharge of 5 turns. Devices Fire Grenade: '''Almost like the Corrosive Grenade, but this grenade shoots out fire, which burns anything and cripples them to dust. '''Atomic Heart: '''A handheld heart case that functions like an atomic bomb once on contact. Weapon Sets '''The Steel Envoys: '''Set involving concave shield and a blade. * '''Concave Shield: '''A circular Steel shield that blocks many Melee attacks with ease and no damage dealt. Additionally, it causes any magical, range or splash attack to be sucked in like a black hole and absorbed. ** Additional Effects: Damage Induced back by 50% of attacks when struck * '''Blade of Reflection: This Blade is highly sharp. When struck by he blade, serious damage is induced. Additionally, if any magical attacks were absorbed by the Shield, the magic would be transferred to the Blade and the Blade can be used to shoot back the magical attack. ** Additional Effects: Slash Damage, 35% Critical Ratio, 5% Electric Ratio ** Set Bonus: +35% Critical, Electricity Ratio, 75% Elemental Resist. Magical attacks being absorbed and displaced cause a strengthen in HP for the shield. 'Polarized Doom: '''Set involving a sword and a shield regarding Ice. * '''Stalactite Crystallium Sword: '''A sword as sharp as a really sharp stalactites and forms deadly crystals once swung. Induces 120% Ice damage. * '''Polar Shield: '''An icy shield that for whatever reason is hard to crack. Resists every single Ice attack, and protects 75% of all other attacks. Weak to fire. Set Bonus: Anything that attacks the shield would take 35% ice damage. Signature Weapons This is the list of weapons that signifies Sonar's being. These weapons and items are all OP, and are very useful for Sonar. '''Sonar's Trident of Dark Lethal Shadows:' A legendary black trident filled with endless shadows to protect the wielder from powerful attacks! Effects: * Shadow Portal: If spun in a circular shape, It will create a portal to The Realm of Shadows & Nightmares. If the enemy is close to the created portal, Poisonous Dark Shadow Tentacles will grab the enemy and devour them an a painful way. * Sharpened: If the enemy is stabbed completely with The Trident, They get infected with a deadly plague that if not gotten rid of shortly. They will become a shadow & their souls will be taken to sonar and make him more powerful. * Sonar's Revenge: Sonar turns into a Demigod of The Shadows and gains a 500% Damage Buff and slashes the enemy, Making the enemy be affected with Stunning. In addition to revenge, The Shadow Barrier grows immensely strong. * Shadow Clouds: If the trident is raised into the sky and swirled around, It creates dark shadow clouds to approach the enemy and disintegrate them to The Realm of Shadows in extreme pain. Additional Effects: 200% Critical Ratio, 1000% Damage, 150% Knockback (Depending if you throw the opponent) 400% Staggering, Makes the Shadow Barrier Other Weapons Homing Boomerang: Instead of Missiles, the Homing Boomerang is a simple and light way of tracking its victim and catching it. The difference is, it is much faster, though induces less damage, and can bring the enemy back to user of boomerang. It can also have Grenades and other canisters attached. Maui's Fish Hook: '''Unused '''Wrench: Stolen from Ratchet. A supposedly simple, but large and powerful wrench. However, 5 abilities can be done. # Ice Crystals: Any attack move will form lethal crystals in front of it which explode a second later # Fireballs: A swing with the wrench will cause up to three Fireballs sent out. # Vicinity Killer: In general, the Wrench only gets 2x damage increased. however, When hit upon the ground, a small device appears, and a pulse happens every 5 seconds. Can cause Serious to Fatal damage. However, the Device only lasts for 5 turns. # Green Acid: Acid would keep dripping out of the wrench, nonstop, and can kill the victim in a short period of time if effected and not dealt with. # STRENGTH: A blow to the ground can cause an earthquake. Coiled Gunner: '''A narrow gun which shoots out an a coil with enamor. The coil will bounce the person off, and cause a penetrating damage, with the damage depending on where it hit the entity. '''Net of Electricity: '''From an air-based lobber, the net will open itself and entangle the victim in endless electrocution until removed. Damage maximizes and doubles continuously over time. Other Abilities '''No. : A simple nullification of any logical attacks, can only be used up to 4 times a round, as long as it is dealt against SSC. Drawback is, it takes up a turn, and SSC's attacks would be halved. Can only be used once every 50 posts. Unless .exe applies. Can also work as an Anti-Godmodding Tool, but only when needed. OHNO. : 'Inherited from Sparky. '.exe Explosion: '''An action done when there is numerous turns of misconduct against SSC. in this state, he would "stop working", "Die" and charge 3 turns before exploding. The biggest attack that it could get is Vicinity Overload, which causes him to regroup for 5 turns. Note that attacks are mostly nullified at this state, but elemental attacks may apply once state is done. NO. is applicable for infinite use at this stage. An easy way to detect it is the use of NO.s prior to .exe. '''Blue Eye: '''Basically a Blue Eye from Sans. Can immediately kill an enemy instantly when used, but this ability is used very rarely. '''Magnetized Force: '''Magnetizes an incoming attack to the ground in a powerful manner. If ground is not sturdy, cracks will definitely be at play. '''Reflector of Gravity: Noted by a Red Aura, the object being effected will be shot back to enemy who sent the object against SSC. This also abuses Gravity in a way as it doesn't take a role. Instead, the object just keeps going straight until it hits something. Flash of Inertia: If the Shadow of Darkness is in play, Sonar553/SSC may use a feature where his eyes turn from red to violet. Then, it shoots out an impenetrable beam that makes any effected user suffer the effect of Inertia for his turn. UV Rays also play a part, causing minor damage, but burning. Tendril Shoot: Using the original Red Eyes of Sonar's evolved SoD form, tendrils can shoot out from each eye and strike the victim, causing intensive burning, continuous bleeding, and serious damage. Due to the nature of Sonar, the tendrils are of shadow form, and cannot be destroyed easily. Note that Sonar will still have red eyes, because Tendrils do not affect him nor his vision. Therapeutic Absorption: '''SSC can absorb any given object within range and heal. This can also function as an attack. '''Reality Bend: '''As its name suggests, it bends reality, messing with the realism of entities and attacks. '''Immunity of Illogic: '''Since a recent upgrade, SSC is no longer open to illogical attacks. '''PSI: '''Attacks originated from Earthbound which can vary in different ways, from making barriers for allies to making serious attacks, dealing damage. However, this depends on the nature of Sonar's mental form, if he is normal or corrupt. A mind with no mercy will definitely ripple the planet in some way, depending on usage. '''Attack Pause: '''Freezes an attack for the turn, and will become valid on the next turn. This is sometimes used by SSC in situations where he needs some breathing room, then he can counteract the other attacks. Extremely Powerful Weapons '''Deathmoon Ultimate Scythe: In legend, this ultimate scythe, is said to be capable of slicing the Moon herself into two. Krauser: Patapon Weapon '''PentaKiller: '''A strange 5 shaped device that recursively shoots out tendrils of spikes from its front faced side. However, its main purposed is used on the ground. When placed, it would occasionally shoot out a sort of beam that connects from all 5 sides, getting bigger by time. The maximum distance reached is 1 kilometer. However, when touched, the beam immediately shocks and shrivels its victims to dust. Placing 4 more of these to make a perfect pentagon shape will increase damage and travel distance. =Gallery= Sweet fluffy anthro dog by joakaha-d5cr64d-1-.png| Resembles the cuteness that Sonar553 sees (ILHSM <3) Poseidon trident by sacroth-d4la32y-1-.jpg|Sonar553's Shadow Trident. Gift from Brown Eevee. Category:Random Forum Fight Players